What It's Like
by JayleeJ
Summary: Ryoma unconsciously grows feelings for Sakuno. When he finally realizes it, what will he do? RyoSaku. A bit fluffy. One Shot. My first piece of writing! :] R&R please! Criticism is welcomed, but flamers without meaning will be ignored. Thanks!


A/N: Okay people. I made this in like 3 hours...so it might suck ! The idea just came into my head out of nowhere. Please R&R!! I'd really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters in it. If I did, Ryoma and Sakuno would have been married by now.

* * *

What It's Like

Echizen Ryoma did not do chores.

Echizen Ryoma did not lose tennis matches.

But most of all, Echizen Ryoma did not waste time, which was exactly what she was doing.

Somehow, he had been conned (again!) into giving this hopeless girl tennis lessons. Over and over she attempted to return the ball against the wall…but failed miserably.

But he had to admit though…it was rather endearing.

She was trying so hard, sweat dripping from her forehead, cheeks red with effort, yet Ryusaki still lacked the form and skill to ever do well in tennis. She wouldn't be so bad if she raised her elbows, bent her knees and hit the ball every once in a while. Mada Mada Dane….

He was running out of Pontas. Time to go.

"Hey why don't you give it a rest!" yelled Ryoma. You've at it for at least 2 hours now" Two very long hours.

"Huh?? said a startled Sakuno. She had almost forgotten he was here. "Oh y-yeah your right…I s-should get g-going. Thank y-you for the lesson…and….ummm..s-see you tomorrow!!!" She packed up her belongings and started to leave.

Ryoma almost forgot his assignment.

"Hey!...HEY!!! Ryusaki!" he yelled. "Here's some homework…"

"I want you to cut your hair." She blinked in confusion. He didn't know why, not like his instructions were difficult.

"Why?! I love my hair!" She picked up her braids in loving affection. Ryoma gave her that 'mada mada dane' look.

"Cause I said so." he said simply. Ryoma didn't need to explain himself to anyone. "See you around." And with that, he left.

The next day at practice was an eventful one. Everybody was crowding around someone before training started. Curiosity got the better of him, and Ryoma went to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

"OMG!! Sakuno! You look AMAZING with your hair cut!! Tomoka exclaimed. 

"Yeah, you look like a totally different person!" said Oishi. The regulars nodded in agreement.

"Oh, look who we have here…." said Momo. Ryoma was walking in his direction.

"Oi!! ECHIZEN!! How do you like your girlfriends' new haircut!??

"What are you talking about, I don't have a -----"

Ryoma almost choked on his Ponta.

…It was Ryusaki…

With her hair spilling a bit below her shoulders, but shorter nonetheless. He pulled his cap lower, sipping on Ponta.

"It doesn't matter to me what she does with her hair. And she's not my girlfriend Momo."

"Yeah whatev----"

"What's going here?" said Tezuka, appearing out of nowhere. "Everyone, 10 laps. NOW.

And the regulars took off running.

_

* * *

_

It didn't make any sense at all.

"Hey ECHIZEN!!! Quit daydreaming about Sakuno and serve!!!" Momo yelled, quickly bringing Ryoma out of his reverie.

"Ochibi's inlove???!!! Nya! Why didn't you tell me!" said a hurt looking Eiji.

Idiots. All of them.

"Che, Momo-senpai, why don't you take a game from me and shut your mouth? What would Tachibana's imoto say if she saw you losing so badly?" said Ryoma smirking. Everyone within earshot laughed lightly.

"Hey!! Respect your senpais'!!!!"

And they played on. However, Momoshiro did take a game. Six to be exact. Ryoma, who was oddly unfocused, couldn't score another point. On his way home, he saw the object of his distraction.

Ryusaki Sakuno was on her way home looking cold and walking slow. She was probably lost.

What's new?

He smirked and opened another Ponta. She may look eye-catching with her new haircut, but deep down she was the same Sakuno.

_Sakuno?_

Since when did he start dropping surnames??? He chastised himself mentally. His mind's really been going though hoops lately.

"Here, Ryusaki." Sakuno jumped. Gosh, couldn't Ryoma of just tapped her on the shoulder? He held out his regular's jacket.

"Oh R-ryoma k-kun, you d-don't have t-to give----"

"Just take it. Your cold." It was getting darker and the temperature was dropping by the second. Why can't she just wear the jacket and go home?? Always have to make things difficult…

"Ano…Okay. I'll g-give it b-back t-tomorrow I p-promise." Even though the dreary weather, he could see her eyes shine with happiness.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He started to walk off.

"Wait! Ryoma-kun! Ano…I'm kind of… lost. Heh, could you just direct me in-----"

"I'll walk you home." A surprised Sakuno answered with a simple 'Thank you' and they went on their way. Even Ryoma was surprised himself.

_Well… I couldn't just give her directions. She'd just get lost all over again I HAD to accompany her home. _Ryoma thought as he dropped Sakuno off at her house.

* * *

She couldn't believe the day she had. After the drastic decision she made last night of cutting her hair, today promised to be hell on earth. 

But it was exactly the opposite.

Everyone seemed to like it so much, and even though Ryoma said he didn't care, today was the only day he ever walked her home and he even gave her his Seigaku regulars jacket!

God, she loved that jacket.

Not only was it warm and comfortable, it was worn by Ryoma Echizen. His scent was all over it….like grape Ponta and new tennis balls.

After her shower, she put on her pajamas and wore the jacket to bed. It was the best she'd slept in 13 years….

* * *

"Ryoma-kun!" 

"Ryoooma-kun!!!!!"

I guess he should stop ignoring her now. It should be punishable by law to have a voice so high in the morning.

"Hmmm?"

"Here's your jacket back! Thanks for letting me use it yesterday!" said Sakuno. He yawned widely.

"No problem." He put the jacket back on and continued to walk with Sakuno.

It felt different. He couldn't quite place but it definitely changed somehow. He'd have to investigate later. Morning practice was going to start soon and this girl was walking awfully slow…

"Sakuno, I'll catch up with you later. I have to go to morning practice. See you." He ran off towards the tennis courts leaving her blushing like crazy.

_He called me Sakuno…_

And Ryoma was pondering the same thing. However, unlike Sakuno, this fact alarmed him more than contented him.

He meant to say Ryusaki. Point blank. She better not get the wrong idea…

And exactly what idea was that? That he liked Ryusaki as more than a friend? What _did_ he feel?

Anyways, it doesn't matter right now. He just needed to get to practice before he was stuck running 100 laps.

* * *

"Oi! Echizen! Will you lay off a bit? ….It's only a ….practice match!!" Momo said, panting. 

"Mada Mada Dane" said Ryoma.

He was strangely on target all of practice. He felt a renewed sense of motivation.

And most of all, he kept thinking about his jacket. Soon enough, he figured out why it felt so unusual this morning.

The smell. It smelled just like her. Sakuno's distinctive scent of lilies and baby powder.

Wasn't exactly manly, but he had to admit…he didn't mind. It was kind of like a breath of fresh air, refreshing even. And he didn't take the jacket off.

And now he was officially confused.

He liked her new look, and kept his jacket on just so he could waft in that lily/baby powder smell of hers.

What the hell is going on?

….

He smiled as realization washed over him.

"_So this is what it's like…to be in love"_

* * *

That Saturday Ryoma saw Sakuno sitting alone on a bench in the park.

He just _had_ to know. He plopped down right next to her.

"Ryoma-kun!!! I didn't know you liked to come to the park on----"

He kissed her.

"Sorry" said Ryoma sheepishly. "But I was just wondering if you tasted good too."

* * *

A/N: All done! It ended originally before the park scene, so if you didn't like the ending, just ignore it. Anyways, R&R my first piece of writing!! What's a beta-reader? It's someone who looks over you work correct??….everyone's talking about having one…and I want one too! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
